In normal operation, the heart pumps blood through the various parts of the body in a well-orchestrated fashion. The chambers of the heart contract and expand in a periodic and coordinated harmony, causing the blood to be pumped regularly. In humans, the right atrium sends deoxygenated blood into the right ventricle. The right ventricle pumps the blood to the lungs, where the blood becomes oxygenated, and from where it returns to the left atrium. The left atrium pumps the oxygenated blood to the left ventricle. The left ventricle, then, expels the blood, forcing it to circulate to the various parts of the body.
The heart chambers pump because of the heart's electrical control system. The sinoatrial (SA) node generates an electrical impulse, which generates further electrical signals. These further signals cause the above-described contractions of the various chambers in the heart, in the correct sequence. The electrical pattern created by the sinoatrial (SA) node is called a sinus rhythm.
Sometimes, however, the electrical control system of the heart malfunctions, which can cause the heart to beat irregularly, or not at all. The cardiac rhythm is then generally called an arrhythmia. Arrhythmias may be caused by electrical activity from locations in the heart other than the SA node. Some types of arrhythmia may result in inadequate blood flow, thus reducing the amount of blood pumped to the various parts of the body. Some arrhythmias may even result in a Sudden Cardiac Arrest (SCA). In a SCA, the heart fails to pump blood effectively, and, if not treated promptly, death can occur. In fact, it is estimated that SCA results in more than 250,000 deaths per year in the United States alone. Further, a SCA may result from a condition other than an arrhythmia.
One type of arrhythmia associated with SCA is known as Ventricular Fibrillation (VF). VF is a type of malfunction where the ventricles make rapid, uncoordinated movements, instead of the normal contractions. When that happens, the heart does not pump enough blood to deliver enough oxygen to the vital organs. The person's condition will deteriorate rapidly and, if not reversed in time, the person will die soon, e.g. within ten minutes.
Ventricular Fibrillation can often be reversed using a life-saving device called a defibrillator. A defibrillator, if applied properly, can administer an electrical shock to the heart. The shock may terminate the VF, thus, giving the heart the opportunity to resume pumping blood. If VF is not terminated, the shock may be repeated, often at escalating energies.
A challenge with defibrillation is that the electrical shock must be administered very soon after the onset of VF. There is not much time: the survival rate of persons suffering from VF decreases by about 10% for each minute the administration of a defibrillation shock is delayed. After about 10 minutes the rate of survival for SCA victims averages less than 2%.
The challenge of defibrillating early after the onset of VF is being met in a number of ways. First, for some people who are considered to be at a higher risk of VF or other heart arrhythmias, an Implantable Cardioverter Defibrillator (ICD) can be implanted surgically. An ICD can monitor the person's heart, and administer an electrical shock as needed. As such, an ICD reduces the need to have the higher-risk person be monitored constantly by medical personnel. For individuals who are not an ICD candidates but still in need of monitoring, a portable defibrillator that can be worn by the individual at risk can be used.
Regardless, VF can occur unpredictably, even to a person who is not considered at risk and has not been monitored. As such, VF can be experienced by many people who lack the benefit of ICD or wearable therapy. When VF occurs to a person, every minute counts. During VF, if the blood is not flowing to the brain, heart, lungs, and other organs, the person's condition deteriorates rapidly. If resuscitation attempts are to be successful, blood flow must be restored as quickly as possible. Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation (CPR) is one method of forcing blood flow in a person experiencing cardiac arrest. AEDs analyze the patient's electrocardiogram (ECG) to decide whether a patient needs a shock. External defibrillators may also prompt the rescuer to provide chest compressions, rescue breathing, and/or shocks based on established protocols.
In some cases, it is recognized that patients benefit greatly from CPR prior to defibrillation. Properly administered CPR provides oxygenated blood to critical organs of a person in cardiac arrest, thereby minimizing the deterioration that would otherwise occur. For patients with an extended down-time, survival rates are higher if CPR is administered prior to defibrillation. CPR is often critical for a patient's survival from sudden cardiac arrest and is the primary recommended treatment for some patients with some kinds of non-VF cardiac arrest, such as asystole and pulseless electrical activity (PEA). CPR may be a combination of techniques that include chest compressions to force blood circulation, and rescue breathing to force respiration.
In this race against time for human life, being able to, in real-time, understand the optimal amount, durations, pauses, administration frequency of CPR in combination of shock therapy, as well as how to improve and what to do when the CPR quality is poor, is highly desirable. Being able to monitor and analyze, and customize the CPR and the rhythm at the same time and in real-time, determine when to start with a CPR or a shock first, whether to stop altogether, or continue for a longer than routine/protocol-prescribed period to resuscitate successfully, is highly desirable and highly sought after. However, prior attempts, due to issues largely related to noise artifact, have failed to providing a system and method capable of successful monitoring and analyzing of rhythms, and other physiological signals and parameters, while performing chest compressions.
Furthermore, to-date, the ECG analysis and evaluation at any given point has been held independent of the previous sets of results. Analysis algorithm depends solely on the signal currently being received from the patient. Typically, this signal might be an ECG signal, but it may also include other parameters such as the impedance signal or an accelerometer signal, etc. Administration of CPR follows a protocol in which the number of compressions, pauses for breaths, and the timing of pauses for analysis have been fixed, and often stand independent of the individual patient's history and needs.
Fixed treatment CPR/shock therapy protocol and rigid analysis algorithms are sub-optimal in many situations. The initial rhythm that is presented when the defibrillator is first connected to the patient is a strong predictor of the course of events for that particular patient. Patients who present with the initial rhythm of VF or ventricular tachycardia (VT) have an approximately 50% chance of being in VF or VT on a subsequent analysis. However, in the subset of patients with a non-shockable initial rhythm and with a no-shock result for every subsequent analysis, there is only an approximate 7% chance that they will be in a shockable rhythm on next analysis. This situation is more extreme for Automated External Defibrillator cases than in Advanced Life Support (ALS) care.
Resuscitation researchers have long known that the prognosis for patients with an initial rhythm of asystole is dire. Resuscitation centers are increasingly interested in an approach that tailors the next step in the patient care based on first ECG analysis, AED shock decision. For example, if the first AED decision is “shock advised,” AED analysis should be prompted by a device and performed every two minutes. However, if the initial AED decision is “no shock,” the remaining AED prompts should not be acted upon (i.e. re-analyzed) and CPR should be performed until ALS care arrives. Whether the initial rhythm is shockable, and whether any subsequent analysis gives a shockable result, are powerful predictors of the patient's condition at any point in time. What is sought is a system and method which can take into account real-time continuous analysis, results, and representation of a rhythm analysis and provide advice as to the next action step or sequence of steps. In addition to “shock” or “no-shock” advice, a representation of a relative shockability recommendation on a scale where “shock” is one end of the scale and “no-shock” the other end of the scale would enable rescuers to optimize shock therapy and CPR at patient-customized frequency and time intervals.
Defibrillator users have a strong desire to be able to analyze an ECG signal and make a shock/no shock decision while chest compressions are being performed. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method which filters noise artifact and enables ECG and CPR patient-customized collaboration, result analysis and evaluation, and optimization of CPR and therapy delivery.